


Bloodstained Game of Darkness

by Mother_of_Pearl



Category: Finder, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Pearl/pseuds/Mother_of_Pearl
Summary: A small trickle of blood ran down his fingers. The dirt mixed up with it and the young man could watch as the rain washed away all the evidences on his hand. The past sounds of gunshots, screams and cars mixed with the threatening present sound of silence.Internally shocked, Akihito raised his head and leaned it on the wall behind him...





	1. Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is set after Volume 1, before the incident with Feilong in Honk Kong starts.  
> I know the storyline has already gone further but I need the difficult relationship Asami and Akihito are having at this point.

“Dodom dodom dodom”  
Everything was black around him.

“Dodom dodom dodom”  
His body felt incredibly heavy and his head was spinning.

“Dodom dodom dodom”  
He was unable to think straight, everything was cloudy.

“Dodom dodom dodom”  
What was that? This strange sound.

“Dodom dodom dodom”  
There it was again. Ah, it was the sound of his blood pulsating in his veins.

“Dodom dodom dodom”  
His ears were ringing because of the sound.

“Dom dom dom”  
It became quieter but didn't disappear completely.  
The sound of the silence in his head became weaker and strange noises were audible.

“Dom dom dom”  
Like foreign words. Not able to understand them, he fell back into the black sleep.

 

“Dom dom dom”  
The sound of his beating heart woke him again.

“Dom dom dom”  
Ah, so he wasn't dead yet.  
His head was much more clear than the last time he was awake. Though that didn't mean much.  
To the thumping sound of his pulse came a new noise.  
It sounded like... What did it sound like?

“Shaaa”  
Ah, like rain. That would explain the strange feeling of the dripping water on his skin.  
But why was this rain so warm?

“Shaaa”  
His eyes still closed, he felt the sensations of the surroundings.  
Just when we was about to get unconscious again, a sharp pain through his shoulder woke him completely. Surprised, he abruptly opened his eyes just to close them right away again. The pain didn't fade. A dislocated right shoulder, maybe.

“Shaaa”  
The rain stabbed his eyeballs. All he had gotten to see was a grey heaven between grey skyscrapers, the rain was blurring everything.  
His breath was fighting eagerly against the falling water that drenched his skin and clothes.

“Shaaa”  
He only laid there, half on the ground, half leaning against the dirty wall, waiting for his senses to come back and defeat the pain that tantalized his whole body.  
His limbs tickled as he finally felt them again. His breath got stable and the heartbeat is his ears went down.  
A few minutes passed by as he was finally able to open his eyes again. Slowly. Only some millimetres.  
He saw a darkend grey sky. Walls of an alley.  
After a few heartbeats he slowly raised his right arm to his face. Every movement hurt. With shivering fingers he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly his cold fingertips touched something warm.  
The warm feeling from before.

“Shaaa”  
Somehow nervous he moved his hand to the place where he felt the warmth.  
A sharp pain struck him. With a frightened expression he watched down on his fingertips.

“Shaaa”  
A small trickle of blood ran down his fingers. The dirt mixed up with it and the young man could watch as the rain washed away all the evidences on his hand.  
Panic conquered his mind. His heartbeat began to speed up, his breath got flat and hectically. With spinning thoughts he unconsciously rubbed over the wound on his temple. It hurt.

Blurred pictures appeared in his mind.  
Pictures of running men.  
Pictures of brutality.  
Pictures of blood.  
Pictures filled with fear, aches and rain.

The past sounds of gunshots, screams and cars mixed with the threatening present sound of silence.  
Internally shocked, the young man raised his head and leaned it on the wall behind him.

“Shaaa”  
The falling cold rain calmed down his wound on his head. He felt as the rain and the blood mixed up and ran down his face, his neck and drenched his originally white shirt dark red.  
Calming down himself he tried to remember what had happened.  
His blood was still constantly running, so the shootout had to have happened just a few hours ago…

While drowning in memories, a tall man appeared in front of Akihito Takaba's inner eyes. Black hair and an expensive looking suit. An aura everyone could sense.  
And through the heavy rain and darkness, a pair of beautiful golden eyes appeared, that pierced through him like blades...


	2. Burning Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a thumping heart he pressed his camera to his chest. His eyes widened and he looked around into the darkness. Some of the men had looked directly into his direction. Suddenly voices rose and fast footsteps came across the parking area. Akihito panicked. Did they see him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with Akihitos memories before he got shot down.

The traffic lights were shining brightly against the grey sky. It wasn't raining. He was waiting on top of his scooter to continue his drive. His eyes switching between the red light and the black limousine a few meters in front of him. His blood was pulsating.

He knew exactly who was sitting in this luxurious car.  
He knew exactly how dangerous this person was.  
He knew exactly what could happen if he allowed himself only a tiny mistake.  
He mustn't make any.

The traffic lights switched to blue and the lights of the city flew away as he sped up.  
His camera felt heavy, hanging around his neck. His fingertips were numb. The minutes passed by as he followed his target.  
Where were they heading to?

~

He stopped his motor.  
9 pm.

“A little bit too early to get into a dirty business.”, he thought.

A nervous grin appeared on his tense face. Cold sweat ran down his spine, though it was windy and cool in the fresh evening air.  
His motor scooter stood behind a wall as he secretly sneaked around. His cap was pulled down into his face, until it was covered with shadows. The darkness was approaching, and the lights from the street lanterns weren't able to defeat it.

His footsteps were grinding on the asphalt. The ground was covered with dirt and dead leaves of the last autumn.  
The winter had been strong and heavy. And the dying February couldn't break the ban. He had to walk a few blocks to his aim. His nervousness made him over-sensitive.  
With unsecure steps he walked down the streets, as he finally found what he was looking for.  
He stood there, leaning on a wall, hiding in the shadows behind some big bins. Right beside him was a huge building, black cars parking in front of it, men with dark suits standing guard, patrolling the area.

"United Security Corporation of Japan", he read on the wall.  
"How ironic", he thought. "The most dangerous man of the country meeting in the most secure place of the city."

Everything about his place was old and used. It wasn't used any more. Officially.  
With cold fingers he pulled out his camera under his shirt. He put on the telephoto lens. He took a deep breath and knelt down. Carefully he risked a short glance.  
The distance was perfect. Slowly he focused his lens and shot. The growling heaven drowned the snapping sound of his camera, but still Akihito got the feeling it was as loud as a gunshot.

Abruptly he recoiled.  
With a thumping heart he pressed his camera to his chest. His eyes widened and he looked around into the darkness. Some of the men had looked directly into his direction. Suddenly voices rose and fast footsteps came across the parking area. Akihito panicked. Did they see him?  
Within seconds he withdrew from his viewpoint, he crawled backwards around the next corner. Finally out of direct sight he stood up and pressed himself against the wall. The thumping of his heart made him deaf. He wasn't able to think straight.

"What are you doing there, Suoh-san?"

A voice echoed around the corner Akihito was hiding behind. He didn't dare to breath. His heartbeat was running high. He'd be found instantly, if the tall guy decided to walk only a little bit further.  
The stepping sound stopped.

"I thought I sensed something strange."

"You're getting paranoid. Come back."

The man stayed for a moment, then turned around and went back to his comrades, while mumbling some incomprehensible sentences.  
Silence spread again. The night laid heavy on the small shoulders of the young man. The minutes passed by. The noises from behind became quiet again.

What was happening? Or rather, what was not happening?  
Akihito was an experienced photographer. He had been in so many ridiculous scenes.

So why were his knees shivering?  
Why was his pulse so high?  
Where came the cold sweat from?

He couldn't stay here any longer. The silence would kill him if he remained here, unable to get anything done.  
This was his big chance!  
His probably one and only chance to get the bastard by his balls!

He closed his silver grey eyes. Only feeling his breathing and the silence around him. Deep inside he counted down.  
10\. 9. 8.  
Could he manage to get in this building without being noticed?  
7\. 6. 5.  
His chest hurt. He tried to ignore the memories of that special incident.  
4\. 3.  
He could do this!  
2\. 1. 0.  
He opened his eyes. The cloudy heaven above him had the same grey as the shadows in his silver pupils.  
And with the small wind that stroke through the valley of skyscrapers he vanished, leaving not a single trace of his existence.

~

His heart was beating.  
His feet were cold.  
His breath was flat.  
His hands were shivering but the camera within them didn't move in front of his face.

Akihito Takaba crept down the hallway, which led down the stairs to the basement. Everything was covered with white sheets. The dust blew up whenever he moved an inch, so he had tried to walk in the footprints which were left by the men of darkness.  
The lights from the faraway street lanterns, threw pale shadows against the walls. The high windows looked down on the secret intruder like empty eye levels of a skull.  
Not a single whispering voice was audible through the faint sound of small raindrops falling from the dark heavens.

Akihito felt a chill running down his spine as he reached the top of the broad stairways. With every step the dull light faded away and it became darker and darker. With clumsy fingers he activated the night vision system on his camera.  
He felt his heartbeat increasing, every time his set foot on a new deeper step. Unconsciously he almost stopped breathing as he finally reached the bottom.

Where was he sliding into?  
Where were those stairs leading to?  
What would await him if he continued?

His nerves were like on high voltage. His ears were ringing because of the overwhelming silence only pierced by the subtle sound of thunder. His heart felt so heavy in his chest.  
But why?  
Why was his heart so heavy?  
Why wouldn't it stop beating like an imprisoned beast, that threw himself against the railings of its cage to escape the crushing, frightening, seductive feelings that approached it?

His thoughts went back. Back into the depths of his brain. To those memories, he thought he locked up into that crushing, frightening, seductive cage in his heart.  
The sound of his footsteps faded away as he drowned in those memories that had tortured both his body and his mind. 

Memories of pain.  
Memories of anguish.  
Memories of embarrassment.  
Memories filled with desire, lust and penetration.

Shudders tantalized his body until goosebumps appeared on his limbs. Every inch of his being got overly aware of itself as the old heat changed and became new heat. He could feel the blood running fast through his veins, reaching out to every part. Through the cold darkness of memories that surrounded him he felt his cheeks getting red, as his chest tightened around his organs. He couldn't breath.  
His loins felt so strange. He didn't even want to feel this. A heavy gasp escaped his lips as he felt his cock rubbing against his jeans.

Suddenly out of nowhere an unwelcome noise tore him from those lascivious sceneries in his head.

He looked up and cursed himself. Unconsciously he had been walking down the hallway, not paying enough attention to his surroundings. Only around 10 meters in front of him stood two of those huge man, wearing the black suits of well-paid bodyguards, cables coming from their ears and very well visible guns hanging from their belts. Right behind the two hulks was a wealthy looking man, the blond hair hanging into his face, the expensive suit dishevelled and showing his well-shaped neckline. As the obviously not-asian man led eyes upon Akihito, standing in the middle of nowhere, a little bit of surprised mixed into the amused gaze and danger showed itself as his lips curled up to a cheeky smile, that narrowed his ice blue eyes.

Akihito stumbled back. His camera still in his hands. Fear cringed his body.  
The men drew their weapons, pointing directly onto his chest, the tenseness could kill. The silence before the storm overwhelmed Akihito almost completely. His ears were ringing, he caught his breath, the blood froze. He didn't dare to move.

Just when he unconsciously decided to try a reckless escape since it obviously couldn't get worse, he rose his hands to shelter himself from the blinding light that suddenly flooded the surreal scene.  
All four men turned around, trying to figure out the reason behind the sudden change of situations. Akihito had to squint a few times until he was able to see halfway through the light that came from the left.

He opened his eyes completely.  
He couldn't believe what was happening.  
He couldn't believe who was standing there in front of him.  
He couldn't believe who was watching him through that old window that separated the hallway and the consultation office.

Memories appeared in front of his eyes like a broken film and coalesced with the here and now. He became unable to move a finger, to breath, to avert his eyes from the deadly temptation. Only the thunder from the rising storm outside dared to break the arcane atmosphere.

The tall build, covered with light from behind.  
The black hair, throwing elegant shadows upon the beautiful face.  
The golden eyes, glinting with alluring danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got the feeling it might be a bit confusing, her's a short explanation:  
> This is the story that happened before chapter one of this FF. Akihito chased after Asami to get a scoop for revenge (revenge for what happened in the first manga of the original story by Ayano Yamane). He followed him to an old deserted building. While getting distracted by his own thoughts he ran into Mikhail Arbatov and his men. Right before he tried to escape, the lights in the neighboring office room (parallel to the hallway in which Akihito was standing) were turned on and Asami watches him through the glass pane. -> Asami and Arbatov were having business conversations (the reason why the were in an old building and not in a club or office will be explained later ^w^ )  
> Hope this will make things and turns easier to understand ^^ <3


End file.
